Try Harder
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Claire is depressed after losing Steve nearly 2 years ago,and is convinced that he is still alive.Jill and Chris aid her in her search for Steve Burnside,who is in the...care of Albert Wesker.Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:Hey guys!Sorry I haven't been updating my stories!School is up and running now and homework is like...yeah I have homework! yeah sorry again,but don't worry I haven't fallen off the face of the earth and abandoned my story ''Hidden for now'' I'm working on the next chapter. Thanks for your support and please review!**

* * *

Claire isn't so sure that Steve is _really dead. _After all,everyone believed Jill was dead for 2 years,until they realised that she was alive. She has to try harder.

Claire sat on her bed,depression consuming her. It was 2 years after the Rockfort Island Incident and she hadn't gotten over the fact that Steve was gone,even confessing his love to her,before he died. That hurt. Pain struck through her.

Chris and Jill were looking at her through the crack at the door. Jill sighed.''She's been like this for ages,I feel terrible''.''Yeah'' Chris said. Remembering when they saw Wesker before the building was engulfed in flames. He remembered Wesker staring at him through dark shades...

''Chris...Chris!'' Jill didn't even flinch.

''Huh?'' Chris grunted. Jill rolled her eyes.''Your her brother,go talk to her!''.''And your her friend,why don't you go talk to her?''.''Fine,I will,seeing as you're too stubborn to do so.'Jill stated irritation dripping down her words. She gave in too easily,maybe it was because she wanted to seek deeper into the situation.

* * *

Jill opened the door. Claire looked like she was in a trance.'

'Claire?'' Jill ran over to the younger girl and shook her gently. Claire looked up dazed.

''Huh?Oh sorry Jill''.Claire looked down, apologetic. Jill patted her back.

''It's fine Claire'' she stopped and looked at Claire.

She looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in days.

Her eyes were red and she had dark under eye circles,but her blue eyes still had that spark.

Her auburn hair tied into its usual ponytail and her bangs shaping her face.''Wanna talk about it?'' Jill asked gently.A tear fell down Claire's face.

''Oh Claire''.Jill said,pulling her into a hug.''You know'' Claire sniffed.''I can't be like this forever'' Claire nodded.''I need to know,if he even is alive,I need to go look for him''.''.Jill broke the hug and looked at Claire incredulous.

''What!?Claire honestly,what makes you think he's alive?!It's dangerous out there,especially with Wesker involved!''Jill didn't mean to be so insensitive but it had been 2 years and they saw him die plus Wesker was an enemy of the Redfields,he hated them with passion.

Claire glared at Jill.''What about you!?Chris saw you plummet to your supposed death!It had been exactly two years Jill,_two_ when they realised that you were alive,why is it any different to me!?Claire was on the verge of tears.

Jill shifted.''I'm really sorry Claire,I didn't mean to make you upset and if you want to find Steve I'll help you,after all the same thing did happen to me and if it will help you get over your depression then I'm more than willing to help''.

Claire smiled,the first genuine smile she had smiled in a long time.

''Thanks Jill''.Claire whispered and hugged her sister figure once more.'

'Okay,we'll be leaving in 2 days,we don't want to waste time,but Claire?''

Claire looked up.''Do you love this Steve?'' the question had caught Claire off guard.

What did she feel for Steve?

She thought and nodded.''I do''.Jill grinned,then left for the kitchen.

* * *

Chris had practically ambushed her when she reached the landing.'

'What did she say,did she cry,what did you do to comfort her,Jill come on answer''.Chris wailed,stomping his feet like a child.

Jill rolled her eyes.''Chris'' she wailed,mimicking his voice.

Chris glared at her but ended up laughing.

''Come on,what did she say?'' Chris pressed.

Jill sighed.''Before you go on a rampage and decide to lock Claire in the house for all eternity,she has decided to go on a mission to locate Steve,just to get over her depression'' she added before Chris could butt in. He glared at her before scampering up the stairs.

''Chris,Christopher Redfield get down here!''.When he didn't bother she groaned and ran up after him.

* * *

''Chris,it's my decision,don't you want me to be happy?This will be able to free me from my pain,knowing he's alive and well and still feels the way he does about me''.

Chris growled.''You're going to get yourself killed Claire,oh and do you even know where he is?''

He was secretly hoping she wouldn't know the answer,because in fact he knew the answer and didn't like it.

''Yes I do'' Claire answered.''Wesker has him and I'm determined to get Steve off of him,for crying out loud Chris,he could be in a cryostatic chamber like that pyscho Alexia. He could be used as a test subject,he could be a zombie for all I know!''

Claire stopped, short of breath.A red tinge crept up on her cheeks. Chris didn't want to see his little sister depressed. Chris sighed and ran his hand through his hair.''Claire,you're being rash. Think for a minute, you said so yourself,he could be a zombie,all the more reason for you not to go!''

His response earned him a vehement glare.''Chris you don't even care about me!I'm not a little kid anymore,I'm going and that's it!''

Chris had a good mind to lock Claire in her room and not let her out until some sense came into her head,but thought against it.

''Fine,But I'm going with you''.Claire smiled.''Thanks Chris'' and gave her brother a hug.''Anything for you Claire-bear''.Jill was pleased. For a minute there she thought he would stomp up there,yell at her,lock her in her bedroom like a little girl, or just keep her on house arrest.

Chris sighed and walked downstairs.

Claire collapsed on the bed.''You okay?'' Jill asked.''Yeah'' Claire said,trailing off.

* * *

**I will be updating the next chapter...either this weekend or next week!Happy Friday!And hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2:The Man In Black

Reviews:

_SpiritDreamWarriors:Thanks so much!I'm glad your liking the story,hope you like this chapter and I love StevexClaire pairings too!:)_

_roseimagine:I posted my reply on a different story but I'll do it again,my reply was on Hidden by the way,its updated! so much,I really appreciate the comment!Don't worry I haven't forgotten,just need more updates!Thanks again!_

* * *

Claire,Chris and Jill had boarded a train on their journey to find Steve. Wesker was unpredictable...at times,it wasn't going to take them the amount of trouble it is to circumnavigate the earth. But they would have to find him...it was for Claire.

Clare and Jill sat opposite each other on the luxurious red velvet couches. Claire was clutching a warm mug of hot chocolate while Jill chose to drink coffee. Claire was staring over the rim of her beverage with sadness. Her ocean blue eyes filled with worry.

Jill placed her coffee on the mahogany table and reached out to pat Claire. She stared at Jill and gave her a watery smile, then stared out the window in deep thought.

_What if we never find him again?_

Claire shook her head vehemently.

_They would find him and stop at nothing._

The train came to a shaky but sudden halt,causing Chris to wake up in alarm from his deep sleep. He thrashed about,thinking they were being ambushed.

''_Passengers please be patient as we are...going through technical difficulties''_.Claire looked up and could almost feel the smirk playing about the speaker's lips and words.

The intercom went static and then stopped. Claire said she was going to talk to the driver.''I'll go with you''.Jill said getting up.''Chris we'll be back in a few''.Jill called looking over her shoulder,but then rolled her eyes when she saw Chris snoring away and apparently drooling in his sleep. Jill stifled a giggle.

''I think this is it''.Claire politely knocked on the metal blue door.''Hello?''Claire attempted to open the door when they realised it was locked.

Claire pressed her door to the cold metal ear and flinched,but still kept her ear to the door. She frowned slightly when she heard a yelp coming from inside the door.

Jill searched frantically and found a crowbar at the side of the room,hidden between some supplies. She picked up the bar and wedged it between the crack in the door. With Claire's aid they prised the door open only to drop their jaws in horror. The man navigating the train drive was slumped to the ground,with a blotch of blood on his chest. He seemed to be spluttering weakly. Claire ran over to the man and knelt down beside him,still in shock.''What happened?''Claire whispered.''Man...came...and said...he wanted...Claire''.Before he could continue,his heart had decided that it would give up on him. Claire was confused but all the more scared.

_Who was this man?_

_What did he want with her?And did he have anything to do with Steve?_

Thinking of Steve made her even more determined. She walked up to the front of the control panel and found that it was indeed suffering technical problems,it looked like it was pounded repeatedly until the person was sure that it was destroyed. Claire ran up down the hall with Jill behind her. Claire panted and woke Chris hastily.''Chris...we got to get out of here...NOW!''.Claire caught her breath and repeatedly slapped Chris on his arm.''Huh...what?!'' He asked clearly irritated.''WE have to get out of here,it isn't safe'',

Chris got up at once and they ran down the first class train and climbed out of a window. Jill was the last to get down.''Jill come on!''.Jill looked down tentatively and attempted to climb down the window when she saw a man all in black staring at her from the other end of the hall. She shrieked.

''JILL!''Chris called. Jill stuttered as the man was still standing there and brought out what looked like a cross between a syringe and some sort of weapon. Jill seemed frozen to the spot,though her leg was halfway down the window.

Jill studied the man and let out a choked gasp...It couldn't be...

* * *

**Authors note:Hey guys,sorry I haven't been updating,school and all plus I have a project to be working on from for some reason I managed to squeeze time to do this!I was about to make Jill have a fear of windows,you know the whole jumping through the window thing with Wesker in I realised this was 2 years after Resident Evil:The Darkside Chronicles(which is what this is based on).Thanks again!And please review,they make my day to see a new one!Have a nice day! ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3:The sky's the limit

Reviews:

_roseimagine:Thanks so much,I hope you like this chapter!I really appreciate your comments,so thanks!And great work on Never Forgotten!_

* * *

Wesker?''.Jill cried,though it came out as a strangled cry. She froze.

''Wesker?!''.Chris roared and attempted to climb up and over the ledge and into the train to face Wesker for himself.

''Chris!Are you crazy,get down!''.Jill yelled,swatting Chris away. Weskerseemed to be amused at all of this.

''Jill,Chris,how nice to see you''.Wesker drawled. Jill furtively glanced at Chris.''I would have said the same thing about you,but then I would be lying''.Chris said,trying but failing to keep his rage in control. Wesker brought the syringe higher.''Now,Jill,I would like your blood sample,now if you cooperate,nobody will get hurt''.Wesker's expression was blank. Jill was now shivering in utmost fear._Wesker...alive?This can't be...it's impossible._

''Jill,whats wrong?''.Claire called,oblivious to what was exactly transpiring in the train.''Oh,Claire's here too?''.Wesker asked,raising an eyebrow. Chris glared at his sister,his face stating for her to shut up. Claire clamped her mouth shut but looked confused. Wesker stepped forward until he was 1 foot away from Jill.''Your not getting her blood you-''.Chris roared,but was cut off by Wesker.''I don't fancy your blood Chris,now please be quiet''.Wesker stated glaring at him,it was as if fire was dancing in his pupils.

Jill was still frozen to the ground. Wesker grabbed Jill's arm and she screamed in terror.''No!''.Chris shouted as he brought out his gun and shot at Wesker several times,but each bullet missed him by a longshot, it was as if they were insects and Wesker was merrily swatting them away or he dodged them with ease. He then let go of Jill's arm and in a flash,his hands were around Chris's neck. Chris was gagging and trying to pry his assailants fingers off. Jill yelled.''No,please,just take my blood,d-don't hurt him''.Jill whimpered. Wesker smirked.''Excellent choice Valentine''.

He proceeded towards Jill as he unceremoniously dropped Chris. He attempted to scream some more and stop Wesker,but the vice-like grip on his neck made it difficult. Wesker stuck the syringe in Jill's arm,draining the blood out of her pale skin. Jill restrained herself from screaming in pain. Wesker finished and then put the syringe in a black case.

Claire hoisted herself up on the ledge and gaped.

''W-Wesker?''.Wesker smirked again,a signature of his really.

''Well,well,well,if eit isn't Redfields sister?Lovely to meet you again Dearheart''.

Claire flinched at the nickname.''W-what do you want?''.

She was disapointed to discover that her voice was quavering. Chris grabbed a dagger from his shirt and threw it at Wesker. It had triggered something. His eyes flashed red for a second before reverting back to normal. He grabbed Chris by his shirt and pulled him up.

''You never learn do you Redfield?''.Wesker snarled. Jill screamed again and attempted to lunge at Wesker but stopped when she had realised that Wesker had dropped Chris.

She saw him ouside the window,limp and motionless. Claire let a tear fall down her cheek and tried to jump over the train to meet her brother,but not before turning around to slap Wesker,who was gone and Jill was running after him.''Jill!''.Claire called,but the brunette didn't hear her. Claire panted and jumped. She felt a searing pain through her ankle and hoped to God that it wasn't broken. She crawled over to Chris and gently lifted his head and gasped to find a streak of blood on her hands._Wesker you will pay,for Chris and for Steve,God help you if he's dead! _She promised herself but burst into uncontrollable tears_ What if he has amnesia,what if he's dead?._

A streak of blood was on the ground that Chris lay on and Claire heard some mumbling and a blood-curdling scream from the train.

* * *

**Authors note:LOL, if it's short or a bit next chapter is going to include Steve!Finally! *throws confetti in the air*.Thanks for your support and if you want you can check out my other Resident Evil story on Lisa Trevor,its called Me,Myself and I,but its up to you!Have a nice weekend.I might update tomorrow or next weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4:If You're Hurt I'm Hurting Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to capcom,all though the characters I made up and the plot is mine! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:If You're Hurt,I'm Hurting Too  
**

* * *

Claire got up from the ground and stared at her brother once more. Chris stirred a bit and got up rubbing the back of his head.

Chris groaned in pain.

''Chris!''. Claire cried throwing her arms around her brother.

''Claire!What happened?''.

''You were thrown out of the train and now Wesker has Jill you were bleeding I had no idea what to do and now-''

''Claire it's fine I'm okay and what?''.

''Wesker has Jill!''.

Chris was confused and angry,he got up with the help of his sister and they hoisted themselves into the train.

They both ran down the halls in the direction of the blood curling scream. Claire had fear written all over face. Jill was like a sister to her,and what had she done?Dragged Jill into all this mess.

''Jill!?'' Chris called,desperation in his now cracking voice.

''Chris in here!'', Claire opened a door that was seemingly locked. She nodded towards her brother who stepped back a few paces before kicking down the steel covered her mouth in fear. She saw Jill on the floor,her head down with her brown hair covering most of her face.

''Jill?''

Jill looked up and stared at Claire though teary eyes. Claire hugged Jill and Chris ran a hand through his hair.''Jill,I'm glad your okay,come on we have to leave,it's way too dangerous here, look, we'll get another means of transportation''. Claire and Jill nodded simultaneously and Claire helped Jill to her feet.

* * *

Steve had been in captivity for two years,different viruses injected into his blood stream,but all came out negative. Steve still looked the same,auburn hair, same baby blue eyes. Meanwhile,Steve has been in cryo walked into the room,with a syringe in his right hand.

Wesker pressed a green button to his right side and all the water in the chamber was drained out. Steve's eyes opened. His eyes were now an emerald green,but they quickly reverted to its usual baby blue. Steve gasped for air and he fell to the chamber's ground in a weak state. He banged on the chamber's glass,in need for oxygen. Wesker just smirked,testing the boy's limits before pressing a smaller button,opening the doors of the chamber. Steve tumbled out the chamber,gasping repeatedly. Steve glared at Wesker.

''Don't give me that look,I could've left you to die if I wanted to''.

Steve just shook his head.

''Your girlfriend was looking for you''. Wesker stated nonchalantly.

Steve's head shot up.

_Claire._

''Where is she?''

Wesker shrugged.

''I said where is she!?'' Steve cried,lunging towards Wesker. Wesker attempted to push Steve away with force. But Steve was quicker. He grabbed Wesker's arm and put it behind his back,twisting it. Wesker grabbed his arm back and Steve stood a foot back.

''Are you going to answer me? ''. Wesker glared at him,whilst massaging his arm. He would make Steve pay one day.

''I met her today,she was on a train of some sort,satisfied?''.

''Not until you lead me to her''.

Wesker raised an eyebrow,this would benefit him too,he would test Steve,see what the viruses had really ''granted him''.

''But of course,get dressed and then we'll leave''.

Steve nodded his head and went to go put on a shirt and found his jacket. The jacket he wore when he was a prisoner on Rockfort Island. Steve almost teared up at the memory but put it on nonetheless.

He was going to find Claire.

Wesker showed him the directions and dared him to run in the direction he was told in. Steve was granted super speed with the various viruses injected into him. All the things he passed became a blur that would make a mere human dizzy and possibly raised an eyebrow and ran off after him. The gravel crunching beneath him. Steve was about a metre away from the train and hid behind some bushes. He spotted Claire and Chris climbing out of the train. Steve ran out.

_What am I going to say?Its been a while?No,it's been over 2 too long._

Steve sucked in some breath,contemplating the situation he was came up behind Claire and tapped her shoulder. Claire gasped and whirled around only to have tears fall from her eyes.

''Steve?''

Steve gave her a half smile. Claire threw her arms around his middle and sobbed continually into him,rambling on about how she missed him and how he could leave her like that. Steve stroked her auburn hair and smiled.

''I thought I lost you forever,I thought you were dead,you don't know how hurt I was''.

''If you're hurt I'm hurting too Claire,you'll never lose me''. He said,stroking her hair.

Claire smiled but her smile faltered when she felt a scaly and slimy texture,a wave of reminiscence came over her.

''Steve?''

Steve looked up ''Hm?''.

''Your arm,look''. Steve looked at his pale arm,he saw a scaly texture on his arm that was now turning a light shade of green.

Wesker smirked from here he was hiding,he knew all too well what was going to transpire.

Steve gulped,''Claire I uh,have to go,I'll see you soon''. Steve said hastily.

''Steve wait!''. Chris had still been in the train and climbed out with Jill leaning toward him for support,oblivious to why his sister had a tear stained face.''Claire?''. Claire looked up at her brother.''He was here''. Was all she could whisper.

Chris didn't know what to do,other than hug his sobbing sister.

Steve ran into the bushes and came face to face with Wesker,who was crouched down,hidden behind the greenery.

''What's happening to me?'' Steve hissed.

Wesker shrugged.''Your mutating,if I were you I would run''.

Steve panted and his eyes widened,they were now a deep emerald green. Steve got up slowly,but got back down,his face distorted in pain. Wesker helped Steve to his feet and with all his speed,brought him back to Steve's chamber.

Steve crumpled to the ground in pain and looked ahead of him,he felt as if all his bones were breaking and snapping as he cried out in pain. The same arm mutated into a sickly green colour,he cried out again as the rest of his body started to mutate aswell. He was just as horrific as the monster he was back in Rockfort Island. Sara, a scientist stumbled backward,dropping her clipboard.

Steve slowly rose up and something in him clicked,he stepped forward to meet the scientist. Sara cowered in fear and just when she thought she would meet her end,Wesker came to her rescue,injecting Steve with a fluid. Steve fell to the ground and immediately became unconscious.

_In all due time_ Wesker thought.

* * *

**Author's note:Thanks so much for the people reading this always makes my day to see an email,that either someone has reviewed,favourited,followed etc. So thank you!Oh and sorry if it was a bit hasty or boring. I thought it was high time I brought Steve into the picture!I may update next week or so!Please review,and have a nice day!..Oh and I was listening to ''Thinking about your love'' by Kenny Thomas,it is so catchy!**


	5. Chapter 5:Apart

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil all rights go to Capcom all I own is the original characters and plot.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5. Apart_**

* * *

Claire sobbed continually into her brother's shoulder. She was afraid that she and Steve would never be together,afraid that he would be gone forever,and she would be left with an empty,aching heart,never to was confused and didn't know what to do other than to comfort his crying sister. Jill looked on sympathetically,and despite her weakened state,stroked Claire's auburn hair.

''We have to find him'' Claire said,wiping her tears.

Chris just stared at her disbelief and disappointment. He felt anger bubbling in his chest..

''Claire,as you can see Jill needs medical attention ASAP,_Steve_ can wait!'' Chris said Steve's name with bitterness.

''So you don't want to help me?''

''We've already helped you Claire!Who were the ones that believed Steve was alive and put our lives at stake just so you two can be together?How can you be so ungrateful!?''

Claire's eyes widened at her brother's sudden outburst. She looked at Jill who was too weak to intervene. Claire gave the older girl an apologetic look before turning to run off in the direction of which Steve ran in.

She ignored the calls from her brother just as she ignored the mild cuts she got from the sharp twigs and just continued to run into the dense high hopes of finding Steve.

* * *

Steve had recovered from his previous mutation and had been unconscious for a few hours.

Elise one of Umbrella's most trusted doctors walked into Steve's hospital room and began to jot down some notes on her clipboard. Elise was among the youngest doctors in Umbrella. She had hazel brown eyes and pale milky skin,along with below the shoulder length black hair. Steve groaned and rubbed his eyes.

''Oh,Mr Burnside,you're awake,how are you feeling?'' Elise said,smiling.

''A little nauseous,oh and my head's hurting..and I'm hungry'' Steve complained rubbing the back of his neck.

Steve then remembered something important.

_Claire_

Elise's chuckle brought him back to reality.

''Where's Claire?''

The 20 year old doctor stopped what she was doing and remembered what she had rehearsed until all the lines were stuck in her head hours before.

''I'm sorry Mr Burnside,but Ms Redfield's location is highly confidential''.

Elise turned around to avoid his face.

''Is that so?''.

Elise gasped when she felt Steve's presence behind her. She banged into the desk behind her,sending the papers flying. Steve glared at her.

''Are you going to tell me where she is,or not?''.

Elise gulped yet again.

* * *

''Oh Claire,how can you act so stupid!?'' Chris mumbled angrily to himself,whilst finding his way around the dense greenery and supporting a weakened Jill on his left shoulder. The colour was draining out of her face and her head was down.

''Hang in there Jill'' Chris whispered softly

* * *

Claire continued to run in the greenery,she flinched at the stinging of her cuts caused by sharp twigs in the greenery. She tripped over a knot in a tree and fell. A sharp pain shot up in her ankle.

_I hope I didn't break it_ Claire thought.

Claire let a tear fall down her cheek,instantly regretting the argument and friction caused between her and her brother. She wanted to turn around and run to Chris and Jill and apologise,but it was too late. She scolded herself angrily for leaving a sick Jill behind.

She got up and started running again only to be pushed down again.

''Hey!''

She then clamped her mouth shut in fear when she saw her assailants. Men thick armour along with handguns in their belts surrounded her. All of them wore similiar gas masks and all wore the Umbrella logo.

''What'll we do with her now?'' one of them said,his voice sounded nasal. Claire tried to crawl away,only to have her hair pulled slightly.

She cried in pain.

''He says to bring her to headquarters''.

The man shrugged and knocked Claire unconscious with a syringe. The man carried Claire and put her in a truck with the Umbrella label visible.

* * *

**Author's note:I feel bad for Steve and Claire being apart,but the show or story must go on!Sorry if this chapter was a bit short! And thanks for everyone reading and supporting this story!Happy Friday! :D**

**I will update next weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6:With Everything I Have

**Disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom**

* * *

**Chapter 6:With Everything I Have**

* * *

Claire woke up in a tiny,secluded cell,that was musty and had no windows and barely any room. It made Claire claustrophobic,and uncomfortable,as she was never accustomed to pitch black darkness.

''Hello?'' she yelled into the distance. She turned her back to the cell and slid down the rails until she was in a sitting position. Her breathing became rigid as she pondered as to how she got into the cell in the first place. Her head ached with pain as she tried to remember what had transpired before she had awoke in her ''cage''.She tried calling out again.

''Hello!?'' this time she sounded felt as if she was on the verge of tears,but refused to cry,she was afraid for her brother and Jill,who was far too weak to fight back,and she would probably die if she was in a cell like Claire's.

''Claire?'' she remembered that voice,from anywhere,even in the dark.

''Steve!?'' her face lit up like the sun,despite her situation, she struggled to sit up,she felt a sharp pain in the side of her hip and decided to sit back down.''Steve,is it really you?'' tears brimmed her azure eyes. She wiped the last of them and continued to smile.

''Claire hold on,I'm coming!'' Steve called.

''Really,well I apologise in advance,because I'll have to delay you' a husky voice replied. Claire gritted her teeth when she heard that dreaded voice. Her heart stopped beating for a split second when she heard a _slam_ with a weapon,possibly metal and saw a figure fall to the stony cold ground.

Her eyes gleamed with tears as she stared on in figure hacked and coughed roughly.

''Steve!''

* * *

Chris continued to trek through the greenery,seeing as Jill was too weak to continue,he lay her down on a rock covered in soft moss. She looked sickly and anemic, the blood was drained out of her face. Sweat clung to her forehead and her breathing became stiff and hasty.

Chris was broken within. He brushed one of Jill's brunette strands away from her face.

''Hold on Jill'' he whispered. Jill blinked her half-lidded eyes and gave a weak smile,before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Claire banged on the metal rails with everything she had.''Steve!'' she called out,her shaky voice was frantic. She shook the metal railings and called out once more. The figure stirred and the only thing that brought light into the darkness was his emerald green eyes,that glowed like the moon.

Claire drew her hands up to her mouth and stepped back in fear. The figure reached out a hand.

''Claire,please,I know I'm different,but I won't hurt you,I swear'' he whispered.

Claire was about to believe him when she caught sight of a slimy,scaly substance that was forming on Steve's arm.

''Steve,your arm!'' She remembered that the same thing had transpired earlier before,on their first reunion in two years,not exactly romantic.

Steve himself looked in pure terror when he saw his arm. He screamed in agony as he felt his bones snap and rejoin themselves. He doubled over as the pain came back. Claire hid her face with her trembling fingers,only her eyes were shown,which were streaked with fear.

Steve slowly rose up on his feet. He was twice his usual size now,the same monster he was when Alexia injected him.

''Steve?'' Claire whispered quietly. Steve caught sight of her and something flashed in his jade green eyes,something inhuman. He growled and lunged toward the cell in which Claire was held in.

''Steve!'' Claire screamed as Steve attempted to grab Claire. All the love he had for Claire wad gone that minute.

* * *

**Author's note:I am super sorry for not updating,I was so busy,I have a project that I am working on and it's taking up my time and I didn't get a chance to finish my story,I am super sorry,please forgive me!LOL,but yeah,now that I am done grovelling,I might update next week or so and Hidden for now will be updated eithe rnext week or today!Thanks for reading and please leave a review!Have a nice day! :D**

**P.S:Sorry if this chapter is short!**


End file.
